the_walle_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Drakojet
To see the Voltex Universe Counterpart, See Drakojet (VU). ---- |weight = 30000 lbs |alignment = Good |likes = *Flying *Dogfighting *Playing in muddy areas |dislikes = *Sky Traps *Magnet traps *Adhesives *Being grounded |skills = Firepower |eye = Black |affiliation = ASWS }} Drakojet''' is a robotic Dragon with the ability to transform from his robotic dragon form to a jet and back.'' Background Before Drakojet Before Drakojet was made, there was a man named Draco Advas. He was once a fighter jet pilot in the US Airforce and was one of the best pilots, but due to his aging, he had to retire from the air force. Still wanting to serve his country, he decides to contact a private company to "allow him to serve the air force again", which unknown to him, he was contacting ASWS. The company took this opportunity to test a new project they were doing, which is to transfer the human mind to a computer. (basically turning into some form of A.I) When Draco Advas arrived at an ASWS facility, he talked to one of the people who worked there about making something that allows him to serve the air force again. They told him about a test about transferring the human mind into a computer, Draco Advas agreed to be the first test subject (for him if his mind was transferred to a computer, he could train future pilots via flight simulation guidance and training). Before his mind transfer test, he told the worker that he personally likes dragons A few days later, the test commenced and it turned out to be a success, but instead of what Draco Advas wanted, ASWS decides to build a robot that could transform into a jet, but one of the works commented that Draco Advas liked dragons, so ASWS makes the robot to look similar to a dragon, which sort of worked. Then they named their new robot, Drakojet. When Drakojet came online, he wasn't very happy about what ASWS did, but he soon forgets about it as he was more than willing to join the air force again. But sadly he was rejected. Feeling depressed, he felt he was nothing until ASWS' private military air force contacts him about joining them. As Drakojet has nowhere to go, he reluctantly joined the private military air force, but he was ordered not to engage in any warfare, much to his disappointment. But at the end, he was happy he was serving his country in a certain way. Appearance Robot Mode As he has some inspirations of a dragon, he has a snout, a tail, and claws. His wings and intakes are neatly folded on his back while the two jet engines that are present in his jet mode move to the bottom of his feet where he could potentially fly in robot mode. Drakojet also has kneecaps on each of his knees. His legs are somewhat stubby when compared to his body and his feet have an odd semi-circle shape to it with 3 claws on the front.. Sometimes he can be seen wearing a pair of boots called the EB-1 Exploration Boots, which were made by VOTE-X Abrams after Drakojet jokingly asked if he could make a pair for him. The boots in question are made of high grade aluminium and rubber. While it stops him from physically transforming into his jet mode, he can explore areas without damaging his feet too much. Jet Mode Drakojet at any time (unless his legs are stuck or he himself gets heavily damaged) can transform into a miniature FA-60 Fighter Jet and back. Unlike the base model, it is colored grey with some areas being green in color, has an underbelly gun and has one less engine. Yet he still somehow can still fly just as fast as the full sized jet. If he was heavily damaged while in jet mode, he will forcefully transform back into his robot form though he can delay this for a limited time. Personality Drakojet, being a former 34-year-old pilot, takes his job serious, especially when it comes to flying. Outside of flying however he is rather grumpy yet still kind enough. Though he is easily irritated at times. Despite his age, he still has some childish behavior left inside which he sometimes isn't afraid to hide. This includes him sometimes playing in muddy areas as it reminds him of his childhood (before he became a robot of course). But due to how embarrassing it would actually be if he is seen doing it, he normally does it at night. Armament Main weapons In both robot and jet mode, he has twin ARMRAM Cannons These are mounted on his forearms in robot mode while it is mounted below slightly behind and under the cockpit. He can carry up to 900 Rounds, which are stored in his arms. Secondary Weapons In jet mode, he has a cannon mounted below the fuselage which fires a cluster bomb, which has 4 Thermobaric submunitions that can cover a very large area. In robot mode however, it is located on his back with the barrel facing down with no ability to turn which makes it unusable. Although very rarely, he can use mini heat-seeking missiles. But chooses not to as it makes Drakojet feel uncomfortable due to weight. Combat Mode Main Article: Combat Mode Relationships VOTE-X Abrams VOTE-X Abrams serves as Drakojet's mechanic and good friend, while not as skilled as other ASWS mechanics VOTE-X is the only one who is willing to put up with his bullshit (i.e fixing a bent wing multiple times in one day) Outside of work, however, the two often go out camping. Mostly in areas where its wide open. On occasion, VOTE-X accompanies him to muddy areas when both of them are willing to get messy for fun. At one point Drakojet jokingly asked for a pair of boots he could possibly wear, VOTE-X made a pair anyway much to Drakojet's surprise. Even though Drakojet loved the new footwear (to the point he actually blushes) he rarely seems to wear them to it being an actual pain to remove it Vohantex Despite their first meeting being on unfriendly terms, the two eventually became good friends. As much as he hates Vohantex's adhesive traps, he is willing to help Vohantex out of any soft ground he is stuck in At one point when Vohantex had trouble sleeping, he saw Drakojet with his boots playing in a muddy field. As he approached he finds Drakojet stuck in place much to Drakojet's embarrassment. To avoid being humiliated by ASWS soldiers, Drakojet promised that he would allow Vohantex to follow him to such areas as to prevent Vohantex from telling what happened that day. Reece Drakojet first met Reece during the events of The Project of Destruction Comic, where Reece in his super form heals Drakojet after he got shot down by YAF-ARH YAF-ARH Drakojet is intimidated by YAF-ARH somewhat, due to him being substantially larger in size and using conventional missiles. Because of this, however, he tends to avoid flying with him. Though YAF-ARH is often his "wingman" when out doing missions or training. Spitfire Due to her playful nature, Drakojet sometimes finds it hard for her to do the job assigned to her. Also due to her playful nature, Drakojet is sometimes the victim of her traps. Ranging from adhesive traps, magnet traps, and sky web traps. Although he is less irritated by adhesive traps if he was wearing his boots at the time, he still dislikes the traps in general. Also Drakojet noticed Spitfire's affection towards him. Gallery Drakojet Standing PS.png|''Drakojet being somewhat embarassed wearing the EB-1 Exploration Boots.'' Dancing drako.gif|''Drakojet dancing to something, good music perhaps?'' Drakojet and his coffee PS.png|''No really, he really likes his coffee.'' Size Comparison 2.0.png|''Drakojet's scale compared to the others.'' Drakojet with and without armour V2.png|''How Drakojet looks internally.'' Trivia Overall *''He is the third tallest and third biggest robot in the Wall-E AU at 3.5 meters tall, only being shorter than Spitfire's height of 4 meters in robot form and YAF-ARH's height of 4.35 meters from landing gear to tail. Size wise he is smaller than Spitfire since she is physically larger and YAF-ARH since "he" is a full-sized jet unlike Drakojet himself.'' **''Although he has rather big head and feet for a robot of his size.'' *''Drakojet is the only bot who was originally human.'' *''Drakojet's original name was Dracojet based on the first uploaded a picture for the infobox.'' **''Draco (or Drako) is the Latin word for dragon.'' *''The idea of Drakojet wearing a pair of boots was originally a joke by Votex-Abrams. But he eventually made it canon'' **''The idea of him playing in the mud when he receives a pair of boots to wear on occasion came around quickly.'' ***''Apparently, Votex-Abrams in real life has played in the mud a few times in a pair of boots, purposely getting stuck all the time as he finds it fun. '''(what??) *''Drakojet's overall character design is based on the Transformers Franchise due to his ability to transform at any time unless severely damaged.'' Robot mode *''His robot design is based on this.'' *''Drakojet's color scheme and the way he's drawn has changed somewhat.'' **''Drakojet's visor once had a transparent look, this was changed to what it is because it was annoying to make it have a transparent look (also because he keeps forgetting to add the transparent effect)'' **''Most notably the air intakes and wings on his back being folded back more, this change was because he often looked too wide with his wings sticking out sideways.'' ***''On the topic of how Drakojet is drawn, he is the hardest one to draw facing forward due to his unique head design.'' **''Colour wise, some parts of his arm cannon are colored green instead of grey, its original color.'' ***''Its funny that after Drakojet's introduction, all of these changes happened overtime unintentionally.'' *''Due to him having claws, he might damage certain items while picking them up, such as a wooden box.'' *''Drakojet cannot float in water for some odd reason, when Spitfire, a more bigger and heavier bot, can float in water.'' Jet Mode *''Drakojet has an underbelly cannon in jet mode, this is odd as even though such things exist, none is present on modern fighter jets let alone the jet it was based on.'' *''Drakojet in his jet form is one of the fastest bots in the Wall-E AU. Only being surpassed by YAF-ARH, Reece in any of his forms, Wall-F in any of his forms, and Wall-Z in any of his forms.'' *''Drakojet's alternate mode is based on the Sukhoi SU-47 Berkut. An experimental technology demonstrator that had a unique forward swept wing.'' **''Drakojet's alternate mode was originally an F-22 Raptor. But due to difficulties drawing said aircraft and the SU-47 having a more interesting appearance, it was ultimately scrapped.'' Category:Characters Category:ASWS Bots Category:Military Bots Category:Males